


Let The Forgotten Be Forgotten

by rosarymic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Happiness Will Maybe Happen ..?, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Probably Will Be Finished Soon, Sans Big Brother, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans' Mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosarymic/pseuds/rosarymic
Summary: It wasn't easy for the skeleton brothers and a certain fire elemental to lose someone they loved and cherished dearly. But no matter what they wished, nothing could take what happened back.What once existed a power so strong existed no longer as soon as they were up there.So, how do they all cope?





	1. Visits and Wishes

The skeleton monster looked to the side, eye sockets focused on the kid with a certain worried look. He was kind of getting worried for the kid. It had been two hours since he picked them up from school and they haven’t said a word to him; not even the usual greeting puns.

 

It worried the skeleton greatly considering how much he cared for the human—much more than he ever expected himself could love someone besides Papyrus.

 

But it’s true and nearly everyone knew that since like with Paps, he gushed over the kid too; saying how proud he was with the kid, how he loved and adored them so dearly and how he wanted to never miss seeing them grow. He just really adored them, like he would with Papyrus.

 

There were some that misunderstood his affections for more romantically wise when he knew fully well that the love he had for the kid was endearing as a big brother to his younger siblings. Nothing more, nothing less. That’s how he saw the kid to him anyway and he was aware that was how the kid saw him too.

 

So how on Earth did people even assume more was beyond his mind.

 

Oh well. He didn’t want to think about that now when his mind was buzzing with what’s wrong with the kid.

 

He needed to know. He can’t stand watching the kid just sitting there for nearly an hour now, staring blankly at the wall. Just, what the Hell was the kid thinking away for them to be so far away from reality?

 

Sans really wanted to know so he ignored his screaming anxiety telling him otherwise and walked over to the kid.

 

“heya kid … you okay?” At first, the kid didn’t respond, merely boring their dull browns into his tired eye sockets before Sans had to literally shook their shoulder slowly and ran his hand up and down on their face for them to finally blink a little and sighed. 

 

At least they were reacting. He was afraid the kid had suddenly turned into some kind of bizarre doll or something in that manga he once read ‘cause of the lifeless look they had in their usual cheerful calm browns.  Oh God. He never hoped that came true.

 

That manga Alphys recommended to him was unbearably dark that it nearly made the skeleton felt a need to give a somewhat long talk with the protagonist. If only he could go to their world and do that, he would but alas, the world wasn’t kind enough for him to do that so he just let the thought be.

 

Bringing back to their original topic, the skeleton sighed, waiting.

 

The kid seemed like they didn’t want to talk but if they knew Sans better, they would’ve known that the certain skeleton monster wasn’t easy to just let things go as simply as it may seem **_ESPECIALLY_** when it involved with his FAMILY.

 

And of course, the kid knew better so with a heavy heart, they told him.

 

“I … Sans … Bro ....”  They called softly, to which Sans hummed.

 

“yeah, kid? what’s wrong?” The kid knew, from the second they got home to now, Sans knew something was up. It wasn’t that hard for that skeletal brother of them. He … He just has this ability to read people; even closed people with ease—as if they were a natural thing for him, which they guessed it is.

 

Calm brows trailed off to the side.

 

“I … Don’t be mad at me for this but when are you going to stop, bro?” At that question, Sans’ eye sockets widened.

 

“excuse me? wh … what are you talking about, kiddo?” The young human heaved a soft sigh, calm browns that turned away, shifted to their big brother’s widening ones. 

 

They didn’t know ~~they’d smile~~ when Sans gasped.

 

The dull calm browns Sans glanced seconds ago was now gone, replaced with nothing but hollow holes of once the certain calm browns laid. Their healthy tanned skin was now pale; paler than anyone he’d ever seen, bruises black and blue coloured the once clean skin while red thick fluids ran down from the side of their temples.

 

Bile went up to his throat, threatening to burst out as eyes travelled down to the young one’s neck, only to find it nearly decapitated with a deep long horizontal slash, mountains of red liquid rolling down to their already reddy patchy shirt.

 

“wh-what …?” Sans couldn’t believe his eyes. What on Earth was happening?!

 

_ Is this even real? _

 

The sweet smile they once had loosened to a frown.

 

“When will you ever stop dreaming about the dead, Sans?” The young kid locked gazes onto their beloved brother, a hand resting on top of the said skeleton’s shivering shoulder.

 

“I love your visits, brother but … when will you keep this up? You have to stop this, Sans … Stop this sort of guilt of yours … After all, you know that it’s not your fault I’m like this, right? Please …” The foul stench reached his somewhat of a nose as the bruised body moved closer and yet, he didn’t seem to care; or rather he was too distracted by the adrenaline pumping into his magical bones.

 

Hollow sockets never left bony eye sockets, leaning into the skeleton’s sides, whispers escaped their bloody chapped lips.

 

The skeleton stood still, eye sockets now dimmed before the young human took a few steps back, a red trailing residue left in their tracks while the same reddish dye was imprinted on his shoulders.

 

He didn’t know why but all of a sudden, the skeleton felt so … tired.

 

He tried to fight off the urge to wink with what’s happening now, there was no telling what a wink could do to him so he held on but … as much as he tried, the magical eyelids he had still drooped.

 

The skeleton snapped them open seconds later, breaths ragged, staring at the new scenery he was in.

 

_ It was … at the same road they … no … no. _

 

Sans wanted to dash over, seeing the child he loved so dearly in the same car on that disaster day but no matter how hard he fought to move, it proved futile. He just couldn’t move. A small smile settled on the young human’s lips as they turned around, catching the skeleton’s panicking eyes.

 

**_HONK! HONK!_ **

 

They shook their head, mouthing an ‘ _ I’m sorry, bro. _ ’ as the sound of a honking horn soon resurfaced, bright spot lights blinding the young human. It was just like that horrid day all over again.

 

Sans couldn’t himself and shouted the name of the little sibling he wished he knew better.

 

“FRISK!  **NO!** ”

 

But no matter how much he wished, nothing could take back the horrible day that swallowed his dear sibling. If only …

 

_ If only you could reset. _

 


	2. Cars and Loved Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans, in his work off days would sometimes pick up his husband, Grillby and loving brother, Papyrus from work. It wasn’t anything. He just loved doing it besides sleeping and eating ketchup that is.
> 
> He could drive after all.
> 
> What's the harm done, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Welcome to ... chapter 2! And yeah I know, everything seems normal now but trust me ... it's gonna get ... strange soon. Just, trust me.
> 
> Anyway, please read amd review! I'd love to hear your opinions on this story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and have a good day!
> 
> Thank you.

A small smile escaped his lips, as he glanced  the little kid sleeping on the car seat.

 

 _Geez, the kid’s really tired._ He thought to himself as he switched gears and held onto the steering wheel with ease.

 

Up ahead, the familiar signs of Grillby’s was shined with his car lights.

 

Grillby stood, a tad leaning at the door side. A soft somewhat of a smile crossed his lips as soon as he saw the familiar car, walking over it and got in at the back seat.

 

Sans winked the minute the bartender got in, pulling the said bartender for a small peck of hello. A chuckle rippled out of the fire elemental’s throat,fiery lips ghostly over the skull of his spouse, returning the favor. Glancing, his fire eyes caught the sleeping brunette and he smiled softly.

 

There was as if a parent side taking over him as he gently stroked the brunette’s luscious mane, the flames were a lovely calm of an orange-reddish.

 

Sans merely shook his head, falling for his lovely spouse more. He simply ADORE this side of Grillby.

 

“so grillbz, how’s today?” The skeleton eventually asked, switching gears again and heading towards one more place before they all head back to home sweet home.

 

The bartender, still stroking the locks, hummed.

 

“It … was fine, I suppose … Everything went well and sales were increasing. So I guess today was good.” The bartender muttered, one free hand now tracing on Sans’ shoulder while the other was still stroking the brunette locks.

 

Sans heaved a heavy sigh, leaning onto the touch while simultaneously still trying his best to drive. He needed some way of relieving himself and what’s better than having Grillby’s magic flaming hot hands over his aching shoulders?

 

“Achy today too, Sans?”

 

“yeah … for some reason i ache really bad these days. don’t get why though …”

 

Urgh. For some reason, he was really achy these past few days and no matter what he did, it didn’t stop.

 

He’s lucky for those flaming hands because when they simply touched his sore areas, it never failed to somewhat gave him this wonderful feeling especially if Grillby sent some of those little warmth and heat from the touches. It felt heaven.

 

He was really lucky to marry such a beautiful monster and God, he didn’t even know how he got so _lucky_.

 

 

* * *

 

  


It wasn’t long before the skeleton pulled up the handbrake and settled his bony hands on his lap, waiting for another person special in his heart.

 

The fire elemental sighed softly, a sudden wave of dread and anxiety hit over him. He wanted to ask Sans this question for a long time but he supposed, he would wait soon.

 

He just wanted to make sure they’d eventually discussed over it and not merely avoid it.

 

“Sans …” The skeleton hummed.

 

“yeah, hotstuff? what’s up?”

 

_Here goes nothing._

 

“Can we … uhm, can we discuss something soon?” Sans had a confused look on his face.

 

“why not now, babe?” Grillby sighed, cheeks a bit blue. No matter how long they’ve been married, he still never stopped blushing whenever the skeleton called him something like ‘babe’ or ‘honey’.

 

_It just happens._

 

“Because … it’s a heavy topic and I don’t want us to avoid it anymore … plus I want to discuss it with you privately ...So, how about it?” Sans can just tell what the topic was.

 

If it was about kids … then, well. He was up for that. He kind of wanted one for a while now after all; more after starting to take care of the little human.

 

But that was simply a guess and who knew what Grillby wanted to discuss with him. Besides, if they were planning on discussing for kids, he wanted to know Grillby’s opinion on having them.

 

So yeah. He guessed a discussion would be all right.

 

“okay, sure. tonight then?” He loved seeing Grillby smile.

 

The fire elemental nodded, a soft smile plastering his lips as a comfortable silence soon hung over them, both patiently waiting for a certain person they loved dearly to heart.

 

“NYEH HEH HEH!” ~~Speak of the devil.~~ Well ... not actually devil; more of an angel but you get what he meant.

 

“how’s it going, paps?” Sans’ normal question after Papyrus took a seat at the back besides Grillby. He too, seeing the kid asleep, stroked the child’s soft brunette locks a bit before slumping back and sighed.

 

“THE USUAL BROTHER! BUT SOMETIMES I WISH EVERYONE WOULD JUST UNDERSTAND OUR COMPANY’S INTENTIONS AND NOT JUST ASSUME! IT’S GETTING TIRING!” Sans sighed, nodding. Poor Papyrus. He was working for a company that hoped to help children back on track with their lives or somehow by with some orphanages and schools but God, it was so hard.

 

There are times where it made the skeleton think; do the abandoned children’s parents even care about their child? He would absolutely understand for the children that didn’t have any parents left since well, he and Papyrus are orphans themselves but … what about the children that are just left there?

 

Did the parents ever care … or wondered about them? Did they ever want to meet the children they once had for the reasons we may never know?

 

Sometimes, it made Sans wondered so much he had to stop especially when he started to look at Frisk with saddened eyes. Often he wanted to know where was this kid’s real parents and why they’d run off from home, going so far to mount Ebott and just fell down?

 

But that’s why he had to stop. He had to stop himself from asking because well … he knew Frisk wasn’t comfortable talking about their past. They never were and no matter how much he wanted to get to know them and take in as much as of what they are, he can’t.

 

They’re past was top secret to them and any mentions of it would get a sobby Frisk, uncooperative for either days or hell, even **_WEEKS_ ** if they brought up hell memories.

 

Yeah, not a good idea.

 

“Sans …?” The skeleton shook his head as he was snapped back to reality. It was lucky that even if he was out of it, his body went autopilot driving or else … who knows what might’ve happened and boy, he didn’t needed that.

 

Lucky he didn’t even start driving yet.

 

“yeah …?”

 

“ARE YOU OKAY, BROTHER?” The fact that he was worrying both of them was cute but at the same time, chaining. He was chained with guilt for making people worry about him. Even if his therapist told him it was okay for peope to worry for him, it still didn’t soothe the mounting guilt he felt for it. Why would people need to worry a lot for someone such as himself anyway?

 

Still, he shook his his head and grinned.

 

“yeah, it’s fine, guys. don’t worry … i’m just a little tired is all. are you guys okay back there?” He gazed to the side, ruffling the little one’s brunette mane before settling for the handbrake after switching gears.

 

“WE’RE PERFECTLY ALRIGHT NOW, BROTHER! LET’S GO! I STILL NEED TO COOK DINNER!” The tired skeleton nodded, pulling the handbrake up, pink fluffy sluppers were already steady on the clutch and break.

 

“alright then. let’s go.” Quickly, he switched from the brake to the other peddle and the lavish midnight blue metallic vehicle was off to life, back to their sweet and heavenly home.

 

_At least, he wished it did._


	3. Void and Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odd things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day~ woo
> 
> Now things are gonna get ... odd.

_ “Sans …”  _ What … Grillby?

 

“ _ BROTHER!”  _ P-Paps …?

 

“ _ Big brother … _ ” K-Kid?

 

“SANS, ARE YOU OKAY? YOU’VE BEEN ACTING A LITTLE WEIRDLY.” Sans had to stop himself from flinching. He usually never would when it was with Papyrus but he just couldn’t help himself for some reason but want to.

 

“i-uh, oh … it’s nothing to be worrying about, paps … just that i’m probably  _ too tired to the bone _ ..” The usual groan he was expecting was instead replaced with a sigh as his brother soon turned away with a look.

 

A  _ sigh _ .

 

What?

 

Papyrus would usually groan or be possed off eith him for making puns this late at night but instead … he was sighing. What on Earth is going on?

 

“paps …?” He had a confused look on his face before he turned, noticing the other two; Grillby and the kid too sighed, gazing him with somewhat a mysterious saddened look.

 

What the Hell is going on here?

 

“what … what’s going on ‘ere? why are you guys acting weird yourselves …?” Papyrus shifted his gaze back to Sans, his eye sockets had streaks of dried tears.

 

But what freaked Sans out wasn’t the fact that Papyrus cried, it was the fact that those ‘tears’ were crimson red; as if it were blood.

 

It probably was … he thought to himself as the fire elemental he loved so dearly stepped ro Papyrus’ side and shook his head, violent blue and orange flames mixed as he stared Sans in the eyes.

 

“You … You know what’s going on here, don’t you? You … You’re just here because you just want to see us suffer, huh?” Sans flinched. Those lines and dialogues ... 

 

It didn’t help for him to actually hear the damn flower’s voice escaping Grillby’s throat as he said those lines.

 

**_What is GOING ON HERE?_ **

 

Sans took a few steps back, eyes quickly seeing the little hollow kid was slowly walking up to him as he continued to stumble back until he felt somewhat of a firm block behind his back.

 

**_No no no no!_ **

 

_ A wall! _

 

He was cornered and no matter what happened, no one could do anything. 

 

He was trapped.

 

“back off!” He yelled, skeleton hands gripping the sides of his blue jacket.

 

He was terrified out of his wits. What … Why is everything so … distorted?

 

But as soon as he opened those same old magic eyelids of his, he was in a different scenery. Again. He felt shivers running down his spine; the memory of the last nightmare haunted him.

 

It wasn’t the same like last time at least. This time he was in … uh, a void he guessed?

 

But shouldn’t a void be hollow and black? This one was actually just … pure white.

 

_ Strange. _

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


“Doctor! His HP is lowering!” 

 

“Quick! Grab the healers!” 

 

“Healers here!”

 

“GO!”  The nurse rushed forward, pushing on certain buttons. Fused neon green fluids passed through the connected tubes into a certain bag of bones right to the soul.

 

The lowering warning instantly stabilised and thank God, it went back to the normal pulsing sound.

 

The sweating doctor nodded, gazing his assistant.

 

“Good. Now come on. Let’s hurry before he becomes unstable again.”

 

They didn’t have much time now anyway.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The skeleton stood in the blank white, confused more than ever.

 

“hello?” The skeleton wandered about, breaths becoming rapid, anxiety already starting to get to him. He knew he once wished to be alone forever but he never meant it and the skeleton surely never even wanted it!

 

“hello?! pa—is anyone there?!” He wanted to yell out his beloved family but he stopped himself. What if they were still … like that? Nope, he wasn’t going to risk himself.

 

If this was somewhat a punishment to him, then he wanted to go through this himself.

 

_ Here goes nothing, eh? _

 

The skeleton took a deep breath and continued on walking, trying to calm himself from panicking with the white void around him. 

 

There really wasn’t anything. No trees, rivers, houses or anything.

 

Not even damn snow!

 

It was just .. white; as if it were a simply background. Even the ground had no signs of it once being a land.

 

Everything was just plan simply white and boy, it almost made him crazy.

 

“why the hell am i here?! somebody please! answer me!” He was on his knees, kneeling for someone; anyone to just GIVE HIM ANSWERS! Everything he held in was unbearable. All the confusion, hurt and pain … He just wanted out.

 

He wanted to be out of this madness.

 

“S _a n s_ _…._ ” That … voice. No way.

 

The elder skeleton looked up.

 

“g-gaster?”

 

_ Is it really him? _


	4. Blood and Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio's worried. Sans' still in the ER and they weren't one bit happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo~
> 
> Uh, just read it. It's getting ... intense I think.

“Quick! Doctor, the serum is not working!” The sound of the plundering soul rate almost made the doctor panic but he can’t. Because if he did, then all will go chaos and he CANNOT let that happen.

 

For a doctor to fail at his job simply for this, what kind of doctor would that be?

 

“Calm down, nurse! Get a traditional healer here! Now!”

 

“On it!”

 

* * *

 

  
  


Meanwhile, a particular trio was waiting anxiously for the certain patient. It had been 8 hours as of now and they were al patiently waiting for him in room that was given.

 

Grillby stared the hospital bed with emptiness and hollow in his soul. He didn’t want anything else as of now but the news his lovely husband had survived the operation and he’ll be waking up like nothing bad really happened.

 

Or maybe this was all a dream but he was stubborn to wake up?

 

No. He had already asked the young one to kind of test him and fairly, this was reality.

 

God. How did this happen? He just wanted him back.

 

He wanted his skeleton back especially ….

 

Grillby sighed heavily, glancing his still flat stomach.

 

_ God, I hope he’s strong enough to survive this. Please … Please honey bunny. For me … For … Us. _

 

He was snapped back to reality, feeling a small hand looping around his. The fiery bartender flashed a soft smile, shifting his gaze back to the young human child.

 

Ah, how he loved them so much.

 

They just knew how to calm him a bit even when nothing could actually do the trick. He could guess this was one of the many reasons why his lovely husband loved this young child and to be honest ...

 

He loved them a lot too and he was glad they were there; with all of them. 

 

He was glad.

 

* * *

 

  
  


Sans looked up, but he saw no one. Instead, he shifted around and saw a figure from a afar.

 

“No way ….” Sans muttered to himself, eye sockets widened as the old former self of the one he missed was there, from out far, smiling.

 

It wasn’t that distinguishable but somehow, Sans had the feeling the tall leaning figure from afar was someone he missed far too long and his gut was yearning for him to just walk over to whatever that thing was.

 

Besides, it couldn’t be that bad, yes? He was in this lonesome void anyway. What harm done could it do?

 

As the skeleton walked, he suddenly felt himself becoming shorter. It would be crazy to tell that to someone but he wasn’t lying. He **_LITERALLY_** felt his legs shortening as if …

 

As if he was getting younger.

 

And just like that, when the skeleton blinked, he was … home.

 

And not home as in back in Snowdin. No, he was home with his parents and his little younger brother.

 

He could feel the floorboards’ old wood between his skeletal feet with the same old mushy shade of violet carpet his mother would never stop gushing about, covering some of it. The soft pastel yellow curtains they never washed were still there too, hovering over the ceiling, almost as if they were having some sort of party.

 

It was as if everything back then was a dream.

 

Sans didn’t know what to do. He stood rigidly, froze to his feet.

 

There was a particular reason why he never wanted to remember all of this. It wasn’t just because he couldn’t for the life of him remember, but also because he just … he didn’t want to.

 

All of these brought up a bittersweet taste in himself and he didn’t like it. Not one bit. 

 

“Sansy honey! What are you doing there? Come here!” _No. No way._

 

“mom?” His voice was soft, raspy as he dashed off to her and gave the woman a big hug which surprised her, getting a giggle.

 

“Woah! Someone’s impatiently waiting for their party to start!” The young’s smile dropped, sensing a certain wetness on her shirt.

 

Is her little baby boo … crying?

 

“Oh Sans …. Hey … Honey, what’s wrong? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you? Honey … shhh … shh..” The young mother instantly wrapped her arms around her son, patting his back as he crouched down and pulled him closer.

 

“Sans … Honey … Come on now …”

 

“m-mom … m-mom …” He just can’t help himself from repeating those words. The word he missed to say a lot, the word that taunted him in school every time that special holiday called out for people to say it more, the word that never failed to plunder his mood down to zero if it were to ever mention near him.

 

“i-i miss you so much …”

 

It became even worse when dad was out of the picture. Everything just burned; the word parents. It almost burned him inside out and he just … he hated himself for feeling that way.

 

There were times where he felt as if he never deserved life; as in it would be better of he was the one that died and his parents were there; with his little baby brother and no one would be disappointed.

 

No one would be disappointed for the lost of merely a babybones named Sans. No one would care. His parents and baby brother might but still, they probably would mourn for awhile until everything was back to normal and he …

 

**_He’ll become the forgotten._ **

 

But that’s okay. He wouldn’t honestly mind. As long as his baby brother got a chance to live happily with their beautiful parents fully, he wouldn’t mind dying for that.

 

Heh. But he knew continuously thinking of that would result in a babbling session with his beloved since to Grillby, his life was precious and no matter what happened be it in the past nor future, he should still go on and lived through the patches to see the outcome.

 

_ How lucky he is indeed. _

 

“It’s okay, Sansy … Mom is here …” Sans let his skull sunk into the woman’s shoulder, as he wrapped his tiny skeleton arms around her neck and tried to take the remnants of his beautiful mother branded in his mind for him to remember when he got back.

 

He wanted to tell Paps what their mother looked and smelled like. How her lucious long raven locks swayed whenever she moved, curling a bit at the end, how gentle she was when she stroked his skull and gave it a small kiss; as if trying to wound the problems piling in his little mind, how soft her aura was; never too soft though but just enough to know she was in charge and yet able pull her loved ones out of their internal issues, how sweet she was in general and was just a wonderful mother to him.

 

He wanted to tell Papyrus all of those traits their mother had. All of them.

 

“Sans ….” Just by her soft whisper, it made him tear up again. Oh God. How he wished he didn’t have to let this angelic mother of his go. He wished he could spend more time with her, to tell her how he loved her very much and yearned her loving motherly babbles that he used to find as an annoyance.

 

He wished all of them back but unfortunately …

 

“I’m sorry, my dear son … I wish we could’ve spend more time together too … but … it seems you truly know more, huh?” She tightened her grip before slowly pulling away, ignoring the child’s whimpers and attempts of grasping for her arms.

 

Sans knew in a few more seconds she’ll be like the rest of them; bleeding, bruising or anything remotely odd and horrifying.

 

God, he wished everything would just be over. 

 

Sans refused to open his eye sockets though, letting the strawberry lavender scent she had filled his somewhat of a nose before finally pulling away and shifted his gaze to the side.

 

He didn’t want her to disappear. He just wanted her back. Was it that bad of a request?

 

“Sans … Come on … _Look at me …_ ” But he couldn’t. No. He just … it was just not an option for him. Everyone else he opened his eyes to, was horribly distorted and he didn’t want to ruin the gorgeous image of her in his mind. Not with another version of her.

 

“Sans W.D Gaster … Please now … **Look at me**.”

 

Still it seemed his mother never gave up.  Heh. Almost reminded him of the kid.

 

He sighed softly. Whenever his mother or father called him out by his full name, he knew they weren’t joking and was hella serious. Also, it means it’s a mandatory thing to do. So, Sans did and almost regretted it.

 

Bile raised up his throat.

 

The fragrance that graced his somewhat of a nose was replaced with a revolting smell of decaying flesh, his mother’s tanned healthy skin was pale, like Frisk’s earlier and was also somewhat a little slimy. Her luscious raven locks were gone; gray strands instead were there. The thin coral lips Sans almost marveled about was just pale with the rest of her face. 

 

No … no … no!

 

“no!” Sans wriggled, squirming out of her touch and blinked again, the scenery a little glitchy this time as it tried to puzzle out the next scene. Though, he still didn’t miss the small smile plastered on the young human mother he once loved calling mom.

 

He wished she could be with him but he guessed that was impossible.

 

She was dead anyways. 

 

The skeleton sighed, rubbing his temples. Odd. He’s having headaches, now? Really?

 

Urgh.

 

“of all the times …” He muttered to himself, rubbing them again before opening his eye sockets and … he was … back into the white void.

 

Or … uh, anti-void, he guessed?

 

Oh great.

 

_ Here we go. Again. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'all! I present to you another fanfic! Now, I'm not sure if I'll make a chapter/few more. Still, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Also, please read and review! I'd like to know your thoughts and opinions on this fanfic.
> 
> P/s : If you get the manga reference, you're an amazing partner, yes you are! *winks out another reference*


End file.
